thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
Juiblex
Juiblex, the wretched Faceless Lord, cares little for cultists or companionship. Yet still, there are those who find reasons to worship the lord of slime. Lore Juiblex is the lord of oozes and shapeless things. He has few cultists and no plans other than destruction and ruin. Combat He can crush and absorb those he sweeps up in his acidic pseudopods. His amorphous body is difficult to damage. Most weapons barely harm him and blunt weapons are just useless, worse though is his powerful acid which tends to consume or ruin anything that touches him. Juiblex can spew forth green slime at foes and summon both oozes and demons to aid him in battle. Usually the oozes or tanar'ri keep his enemies busy and then teleports away to recover. Info Of all the demon lords of the Abyss, Juiblex, is perhaps the simplest (and therefore easiest to understand) in his goals. Put simply, Juiblex has no goals other than to simply exist, destroying and killing and corroding anything he can get his tendrils around. he hates everything and revels only in destruction. Juiblex shares the 222nd layer of the Abyss with Zuggtmoy, the Lady of Fungi. The two demons have a long history of conflict and war, with Juiblex's constant attempts to surge upward into Zuggtmoy's holdings a constant source of contention between the two. Other demons despise and loathe Juiblex, yet most see him as a faceless menace that poses a threat only to those foolish enough to stand in front of him, and they wisely choose to leave him alone. There is no organized cult of Juiblex, although a few demented souls do revere the Faceless Lord as a god. It's doubtful that Juiblex knows of these few, and if he does, he certainly doesn't encourage them or reward their loyalty. His primary minions are the countless slimes, oozes, and jellies that shudder in the depths to serve the Faceless Lord willingly- a unique demonic black pudding known as, Darkness Given Hunger. Clerics of Juiblex have access to the domains of Chaos, Corruption, Evil, and Ooze. His symbol is that of a pseudopod dripping slime. Extra He speaks Abyssal, Common, telepathy. He also has two forms of contradicting sight Blindsight, Darkvision. His challenge rating is 19. Spawn of Juiblex are the uncounted and look-alikes of the demon lord himself. Other Juiblex, while a terrifying foe, is among the weakest of the demon lords. He is an utterly loathsome creature, shunned even by other tanr'ri princes who have contemptuously dubbed him the Lord of Nothing. A demon of slime and ooze himself, he embodies the horrible abilities of slimes, oozes, and puddings; although he has considerable magical power as well. Juiblex resides in the Slime Pits, and has driven out all but the various slimes and oozes that teem there. Some demons, particularly hezrou, pay him fealty and bring victims for him and his brood to hunt and feed on. The Faceless Lord sometimes appears to be a 9-foot-tall cone of jelly and slime striated with black, green, and a disgusting mixture of brown, yellow, and gray; while at other times his form - or lack thereof - is nothing more than a seething pool of animated ooze. In all forms, however, Juiblex is covered in pulsating red eyes that look in all directions. The symbol of Juiblex, although rarely used, is that of a pseudopod dripping slime. Turns out, Juiblex was not even a tana'ri but truly an aspect of Ghaunadaur to increase worship.